


Triplicate

by Azremodehar



Category: Detective Conan/Case Closed, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azremodehar/pseuds/Azremodehar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Timeline, what timeline, IDEK. /o\</p></blockquote>





	Triplicate

Kaito stood under the moonlight on a long tree limb (a little different from his usual fare, but the best thing available) high above the ground, the night's heist clutched in his hand.

He had already evaded all pursuit (although his pursuers had been a little more persistent than usual), and he had been able to examine two of the three gems he had liberated. Tonight's heist had certainly been different, Kaito reflected, as he rolled the third gem between his fingers. For one thing, the triplicate nature of his target. For another...

Although there was no tell-tale ruddy glow when Kaito held the gem up to the moon, it, like its siblings glowed and shimmered with its own inner light. He could easily see why so many had been pursuing them, but... He shook his head.

"Not it," he said softly to himself. Not Pandora. The gems were certainly beautiful, but he had no interest in them. Now, the only problem was who to return them to.

The individual he had stolen them from certainly wasn't going to be getting them back; Kaito had taken the gems from someone who had stolen them to begin with, and violently, if everything Kaito understood was true. However, there were two other parties who possibly had a legitimate claim to the gems, which was the cause of his current dilemma.

"The question is, who has the better claim?" he murmured to himself. He considered it for a while, but in the end, decided that there was one claim that outweighed the other; the one who had made the gems, after all, had never given them to anyone else.

So it was, that some nights later, Kaito found himself standing in an unfamiliar window, heist in hand (well, on body, anyway), looking down at the person he had decided was (probably) the rightful owner of the gems. He was just setting down the third, when the person's eyes snapped open on his face. Kaito looked into the other's eyes for a long moment, and watched impassively, as his eyes moved from Kaito's face, to the gems on the table beside the bed, and then back.

"Why?" he asked, finally. Kaito shrugged.

"Not what I'm looking for," he replied. "And as near as I can tell, they belong to you."

"And you have no desire to keep them for yourself?" the other asked, suspicion in his voice. Kaito shook his head slightly.

"Like I said: they're not what I'm looking for. Take care." And before the gems' owner could say anything else, Kaito was gone, like the phantom he was so often called.

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline, what timeline, IDEK. /o\


End file.
